Bestiary
All regular monsters and animals, also referred to as mobs are covered on this page. Please note that NPCs and or custom mobs are not covered on this page. This is to be considered the official lore for the following mobs and is to be regarded in role-play as such. Animals Animals are calm, tranquil creatures who often roam around in the wilderness, and sometimes trot through town. Most animals are passive in nature. The people in Kalgranoon feast on a variety of animals as a source of meat. They have no magical presence. 'Bat' Bats are small, brown, winged creatures that inhabits the caves and underground passages of Venera. Bats are nocturnal and thus only really appear at nighttime or in dark places. Many of Venera's citizens are afraid of bats but in reality most are harmless. However, some bats are bloodsucking, and it is because of these few species of bat that a negative stigma is associated with the species. 'Chicken' Chickens are small white feathered animals with yellow/orange beaks. Chickens are prized for there delicious lean meat and there ability to produce eggs almost daily. Chickens have many uses, for example there feathers can be used for mattresses also there eggs can be used for baking and there lean meat can fill any stomach easily. Chickens also need minimal care, water and seeds will suit them just fine. There feathers grow back after being plucked and they tend to lay 3-10 eggs a week. 'Cow' The cow is another one of the countless live stock roaming Venera. Cows tend to be very fat black and white furred animals. cows can be used in so many ways. Cows can be milked, butchered, and breed. Cows milk is notorious for ridding the body of poisons and cows meat is valued over pigs meat in Venera. However cows breed less frequently then pigs and cows usually only have a single offspring they are also harder to maintain they need to ether be brought to lands rich with grass to graze or be feed wheat. This means more work and more money goes towards the cows. A benefit of having a cow over a pig is that cows tend to smell better and be an over all cleaner animal. 'Horse' Horses come in a wide variety of colors and patterns. They are mainly used for travel. Horses are much faster, and much stronger than pigs are and way more easier to control. Certain blacksmiths have also taken to making armor specifically for horses, this armor makes the horses even stronger and suitable for war, if need be. Horses are the preferred way of travel around Kalgranoon as horses are very easy to ride, and they have the added ability to jump high distances (a thing pigs cannot do, due to their chubby size.) Donkeys and Mules are also found around Venera and other neighboring places around Kalgranoon. Both Donkeys and Mules are very strong and thus can carry large amounts of things on their back, however both Donkeys and Mules are unable to wear armor, as the added weight of the armor would weigh them down too much. 'Ocelot' The ocelots are strange animals they are only found deep in the great jungles of Venera. Ocelots are spotted animals only about one foot tall.These animals tend to keep to themselves, they rarely converse with others of there kind. If you do see one in the jungles of Venera its considered good luck to many but if one is seen out of the jungles and untamed it is thought to be bad luck.Many believe there magical animals. What little that is known is that they are fast beyond any mortals ability they have god like speed making them almost impossible to kill or tame. They can be tamed using any of the many fish traveling the rivers and streams of Venera. Just feed them some fish and most will take a liking to you, However its not that easy... Ocelots are easily scared and become nervous and run with even the slightest body movement. There diet mainly consists of stream fishes, silverfish, water, and milk. They have sharp teeth which makes it easier for them to crack open the thick shells in which the silverfish use as protection. 'Pig' Venera is home to livestock of all kinds but the most unpleasant is the pig. Pigs tend to be pink with small white hairs covering there body. However there are brown, Orange, Even black haired pigs. Pigs are mainly used for food as they are packed with thick fats and juicy meats sometimes pigs are used for grazing, This removes weeds, unwanted grass, ect. Pigs have a pungent unpleasant smell due to there obsession with mud and dirt. Pigs roll around in mud all the time this makes them smell unpleasant. Pigs are very useful one large pig could feed a family of three for a week and they have large litters thus creating even more food. Pigs also don't need allot of food some wheat, milk , and potato skins can serve them just fine. Pigs can also be ridden. Their somewhat strong body type allows for them to be ridden on. Although the pig is not as convenient as the horse for travel, it is often used in times of emergency, or something of the sort. Orcs are also very passionate about riding pigs, while the rest of Venera took to riding horses. 'Sheep' The sheep is another common animal in Venera they have thick curly fur covering most of there body, this "fur" is commonly known as wool. Sheep are short animals who live off of a diet of water and grass. When shaved sheep wool can be used to make clothes, blankets, pillows, ect. These animals are highly praised for all of there uses from there wool to easy eating habits there a farmers dream. However sheep commonly die of frost bite in winter due to the fact that there wool is often shaved off and there weak bodies receive the full effects of the elements. There are stories of a mystic Black Sheep often told by herders and farmers 'Silverfish' Silverfish are small creatures that reside in deep mines and crevices. Silverfish are a type of grub they have a hard shell that resembles stone and they have the ability to burrow underground and blend in with the stone. These grubs are found in almost any cave around Venera . They are a pest to many worker/builders as silverfish destroy projects with there burrowing ways and lay eggs that hatch almost a day later. They have destroyed Thousands of homes, mines, and mountains. Silverfish breed at a fast rate and due to to there need to eat rock and stone if even one gets into anywhere it means doom for you home if you don't find it and its eggs with in twenty four hours. Silverfish eggs are used heavily in alchemy and are prized among healers and mages alike. If eggs are cracked open they release a poisons goo that is used to poison animals and humans alike. However silverfish themselves are useless they are full of the bodily substances and if squished to death they explode violently there hard shell and poisonous fluid flies everywhere. However if you own an ocelot they make a great meal for them and they have the ability to sniff them out and kill them before they become a big issue. most silverfish die easily due to the Ocelots because of there sharp teeth and the Ocelots are immune to the poisons that the silverfish are filled with. If attacked silver fish will open there great mouths revealing there sharp teeth and they will attempts to bite you to death. In fact there ability to eat stone come from two enzymes located in there mouths and when its released it melts stone into a slush and gives silverfish the ability to slurp it up. They live off of a diet of stone, rock, water, and heavy dirt's. 'Spider' Spiders are a very common site around Venera and its surrounding areas. They tend to come out at night, but in rare cases may be found in the daytime. When encountered in the daytime however, the spider will not attempt to attack you, researches have said that the reason behind this is due to the fact that a spiders vision is impaired in the presence of sunlight, and therefore can't track you as good as in the night time. Another rare kind of spider has been reported in abandoned mine shafts. This spider is much smaller than the average spider, but packs a bigger punch. This "cave spider" as people have taken to calling it is poisonous, not enough to kill you on its own, but enough to hurt you substantially. The way to distinguish between these two spiders, is that the Cave Spider is very blue in color, whereas the average spider is dark-brown, or black in color. Spiders have also been spotted as mounts for Skeletons, making a bit of a challenge. Both must be taken on separately and can be quite a pain to kill due to the Skeleton's usual choice of bow, and the spider's agility, however, once you manage to kill one of the two, the other should be a piece of cake to finish off. Spiders are valued for their silk which can be used to make bows, fishing poles, and even woven into wool. The spiders eyes are also prized among Alchemists and Assassins who can use them to brew a nasty poison. 'Squid' Squid are odd water creatures that inhabit the many bodies of water around Venera. It has been proven that there are two native types of squid, the Freshwater Squid, and the Saltwater Squid. There is little to know difference between the two, except for the fact that the Saltwater Squid has sharper teeth. Squid are usually friendly and are not the type to pick a fight. They bear eight long tentacles which are used for swimming around, and their mouth is located on the bottom of their elongated body. A Squids diet mostly consist of the various fish located around Venera. When agitated, a Squid will usually let loose a plume of black ink, that can severly blind their target, infact that very Ink Sac is the reason most squid are hunted. Author's prize the Ink Sac for it's ability to show up clearly on paper. When applied correctly to sheep's wool, the Ink can actually dye the wool a jet black hue. 'Wolf' Venera is home to many variations of animals but the wolf may be the most trusted and versatile animal roaming these lands. Wolves mainly travel in packs of 2-3 and hunt wild game together such as cows, chickens, pigs, and sheep. Wolves are mainly found in the deep forests of Venera and very protective of there pack so don't attack one without knowing what you getting into as other wolves will attempt to kill you. They have thick fur coats keeping them warm during the winter however they are almost useless to hunters as wolves are fast and agile making them harder to capture. A single skin is worth little gold and it would take more then one skin to fashion clothing for a growing male or female. Due to this it is best to befriend a wolf as they are good hunters and can catch the sent of prey from miles away. Simply hand a wolf a few bones and he/she will gladly befriend you. There loyal, kind, and caring. They make good friends and companions for children and there ability to catch game is fantastic. They are easy to manage also living on a diet of red meats, water, and bone marrow wolves are truly companions to all. Phoenixes Phoenixes, like dragons, are very rare creatures. The phoenix is a beast of magic and flame. Phoenixes are large birds of flame and light who gift the world with their song and power. Male phoenixes appear as large, elegant birds with rainbow colored feathers, they have a corona of light around their heads, while females are large orange and red feathered birds. They have a crown of flames upon their head and neck. These phoenixes breathe fire. Both genders have large golden claws, and red, ruby-like plates for their eyelids. Phoenixes, when killed erupt into flames and revert back to childhood, if killed too early into their cycle, they will be killed for good. Phoenixes are prized for nearly everything about them. Their feathers are beautiful and perfect for arrows, they tears have healing properties, their wings can be used for many magical rituals, and their claws make great fertilizer for crops. After the opening of the rifts, phoenixes largely went missing, and in the destruction after, sightings of the birds dwindled to virtually zero. Now, during the Third Era, it is believed that phoenixes simply never existed to most, and to others, that they have gone extinct. Monsters Monsters are creatures that are said to be created by magical and mischievous means. They are almost always hostile beings. 'Enderman' Missing Lore. 'Skeleton' Most believe the Skeletons are just skinless Zombies, and for the most part they're right. But don't think that just because they are just a bag-of-bones that they will be an easy kill. Due to their loss of muscle and skin, they obviously wouldn't last in close-range-combat, all you would have to do is yank and one bone, and it would fall apart. They know this, Skeletons' are specially trained in long-ranged-combat, using bows. They are deadly accurate, can hit a cow from 10 meters away....although they don't hunt livestock.Both Zombies and Skeletons appear to only attack mortals, they leave livestock alone for some reason. On the bright side, once killed they may drop a few arrows, and a couple bones. Farmers have discovered that if you ground the bones into dust, they can be used for farming. 'Slime' Not much is known about these odd gelatinous beings. It has been said that they like to take inheritance in deep underground caves, large swamps such as Sashie Rah, and ravines. Few have also reported that theses slimes tend to leave a trail of slime, which makes them easily traceable. Those who encounter these beings, can sell the traces of slime for a high price. Many engineers take pride in the sticky residue that is in the slime, and can use it for piston work. 'Zombie' The Zombie is an undead version of a mortal. It is said that these undead beings were created by the practice of necromancy and other dark magics. Most Zombies have rotting skin and deteriorating flesh. It has been noted that if a Zombie is killed, he will leave behind a slab of its flesh, HOWEVER it is not advised to eat it as it will upset ones stomach for a short amount of time, and most of the nutrients you get from it, will leave very quickly. It is also frowned upon to eat this "rotten flesh" as it is considered cannibalism. The Shrrg Shrrg are large, carnivorous, scavenging flying creatures that fly at great speeds and have moderately toxic saliva. Shrrg “are the result of a strange series of mating choices in the natural world”. Somewhere along the line, several predatory birds mixed and mingled to create the fine aviary hunter that is the Shrrg. Shrrg, when full grown are about the size of a Kalnuur man with a great wingspan to support their large frames. They are completely black with orange eyes and tounges. Their beaks are about 18” long and are solid grey with faint orange lines along their rims. The talons of the Shrrg are also large and grey. The only known way to identify a Shrrg male from female is that the female Shrrg have plumes of feathers around their necks. Shrrg are mainly carnivores and tend to scavenge for carrion, though large packs tend to reach out and snatch livestock, other birds, or even in some cases, a wandering elderly man or woman, though it is not common. Shrrg first circle their prey, then swoop down in a series of pecks and slashes until their saliva has weakened their prey, then they spirit them away to their nests. Recently, with the invention of new technological advances, Shrrg have been hunted to near extinction, and can only be found in isolated places upon the ravaged grounds of Vanteria. Other These creatures cannot be categorized in either of the above categories. Niflaeing Niflaeing come by many names ranging from ‘Dream Eaters’ to ‘Wisps’. They are creatures of pure speculation, for there is no solid proof of their existence as of yet. The Niflaeing are said to seek out a sleeping person and invade their dreams, transporting them to a realm where the Niflaeing are in control. It is said that the Niflaeing attempt to lead you to your demise in your dream, if you die within the dream, you become drained of most of your vitality and the Niflaeing move on, if not, you survive and are left to believe it was a vivid dream. In the physical world, people speculate that the Niflaeing appear as orbs or tendrils of colorful light, if not, invisible completely. However, in dreams, the Niflaeing can take on any form, from a wolf, to a dragon.